


Best laid arguments

by justanexercise



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, the only problem is that Shaw’s a bottom, power bottom to be precise. Root’s not letting her top without a fight, one Shaw’s just too eager to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best laid arguments

Shaw is topping tonight.

Why?

Cause Root, once again, kamikazed into a mission without back up. Without Shaw.

Now, the only problem is that Shaw’s a bottom, power bottom to be precise. Root’s not letting her top without a fight, one Shaw’s just too eager to give.

“Seriously?” Root asks, jingling the handcuffs on her wrists secured to the headboard.

Shaw quirks her eyebrows, sliding her hands up Root’s arms and grinding her pelvis against Root’s stomach.

“You should’ve told me,” Shaw says, biting Root’s earlobe.

“It was a simple mission,” Root replies, ending with a hiss when Shaw digs her knuckles into the blooming bruise on her shoulder. “Okay, maybe not simple, but I handled it.”

Shaw leans back up, narrowing her eyes. “You needed back up.”

Tilting her head to the side, Root wiggles her hips and entices Shaw by biting her own lip. Shaw shakes her head. Not gonna work.

The plan is to make Root ask for help.

Shaw spreads Root’s legs and teases Root with her tongue. Root demands more, thrusting her hips against Shaw’s mouth but Shaw shoves them back down, laying her forearm down and grinning at Root’s hipbones rolling under her.

“Shaw,” Root moans.

She keeps her slow pace, even with Root’s heels digging uncomfortably into her back.

“Sam.”

She grins, licking harder but with slow, long strokes.

“Sameen.”

She pauses, nearly chuckling at Root’s exasperated groan.

“Sameen!”

The handcuffs clatter uselessly against the slates of the headboard, Root’s arms tightening as she attempts to grab Shaw’s head. Root growls, her hands holding onto the headboard instead, mimicking the squeezing motions she would have done to Shaw. But Root’s constitution holds strong. She stares in mindless pleasure at the ceiling, refusing to move and only the tightening of the muscles beneath Shaw’s mouth signal her arousal. Root’s own form of defiance.

Shaw narrows her eyes.

That ain’t gonna fly.

She reassesses.

New tactic.

Shaw sucks hard on Root’s clit and she surges up, nearly knocking Shaw off her. Shaw leans more of her weight on Root’s waist, forcing them back down on the bed.

Root’s breath hitches, chest expanding rapidly while Shaw hurries. She feels the telltale twitch under her tongue and Shaw hurries her along, rubbing her thumbs along Root’s skin. Keeping Root at the state of almost, Shaw keeps her steady pace, building and building until Root comes with a strangled cry.

Root chuckles, coming down from her high. It quickly turns into a high pitched moan.

Shaw does not stop eating her out. In fact, she’s going faster.

“Sameen,” Root says, trying to move away from Shaw’s insistent mouth. “Sam, I came.”

“Mmhmm,” Shaw hums, pulling her back down the bed.

Root licks her lips, grinning. “So it’s going to be like that huh?” she says, breath hitching.

Shaw doesn’t answer, choosing to concentrate on licking and sucking Root into her next high. It doesn’t take long, Root’s already subtly shifting her hips, moving to where it feels the best.

“There,” Root says, twisting up.

Taking the cue, Shaw keeps the same motions, feeling Root’s thighs tighten around her head and the muscles fluttering under her moving tongue. Root cries out. Her entire body seizes up and shoves itself against Shaw’s mouth. She drops onto the bed, panting as Shaw discretely wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

Root’s blissful smile turns into a frown. She cracks an eye open, thighs trembling as Shaw smooths her hands up and down her legs. “Sam?”

Shaw winks at her before pushing her fingers inside Root and rubbing insistently inside her.

“Fuck,” Root curses, edging away.

But Shaw grabs her hips and pulls her back, thrusting deeper. Shaw bites her lip. God, Root’s so tight, her muscles just grasping her fingers, practically massaging them. It’s only fair to return the favor. She massages Root right back, grazing the spot inside her. Root twitches. She subconsciously tilts her hips this way and that, chasing after Shaw’s fingers, urging them back to touch that spot every time instead of just hitting it with every other thrust. Shaw grins. She goes around it, letting Root follow her movements, feeling her hipbones roll underneath her hand with every miniscule adjustment.

“Sameen,” Root moans. She tugs the handcuffs.

Shaw takes pity, actually she turns devious, hitting that spot continuously. Root sinks into the bed. Taking her time, Shaw runs the pads of her fingers across it. She stops. Curling her fingers and keeping pressure there. Root takes up the slack, rolling her hips until Shaw bars an arm across them, completely trapping her. She sits up, waiting for Root to look at her.

“Sam…”

“Root.”

“Keep going.” She wiggles her hips as much as Shaw would let her, which is barely an inch.

“You needed back up.”

“Can we talk about that later? Kinda in the middle of something,” Root says, bouncing her eyebrows.

Shaw thrusts sharply, punishing Root. “You needed back up.”

“I had it under control.”

“You’re ribs are black and blue.”

“I thought you liked me bruised.”

Shaw quirks an unimpressed eyebrow. “Only when I do it.”

“Thanks for caring Sameen,” Root says, hoping to end this useless conversation.

Shaw shakes her head, her fingertips adding more pressure inside Root until Root’s eyelashes flutter.

“Next time, you call for back up.”

Shaw keeps curling her fingers and Root’s eyes start to glaze over.

“Please,” Root says.

“You know what I want.”

Licking her lips, Root nods.

“You gotta say it,” Shaw says.

“I will call you if I need back up,” Root stutters.

Shaw smirks, thrusting wildly in and out. Each movement calculated to ensure she hits Root at the sweet spot every single time. Root’s body bows. Shaw readjusts her weight just to keep Root pinned down.

The tendon’s on Root’s neck pops out. Head tilting back, Root pants in synch with Shaw’s thrusts. In. Out. In. Out. With her entire body taut, Root trembles. She stares unseeing at the headboard, the handcuffs stretched tight above her.

Shaw feels Root clamp down on her fingers before Root sucks in a deep breath and screams.

“Fuck,” Shaw hisses, eyes widening as Root absolutely drenches her forearms and the bed.

Root’s squirting. For the first time. She can’t concentrate on any one thing.  Shaw’s eyes dart all over, from Root gushing liquid, to her straining arms and her quaking body. Shaw lets out a disappointed sigh when Root collapses on the bed, completely boneless. Maybe she shouldn’t have adamantly objected to letting the Machine keep an eye on their bedroom. Shaw needs that moment recorded, just to play it back over and over and over again. Her memory would have to suffice, for now.

She shakes her head, inserting a third finger now that Root’s wet enough.

Root hums, grinning. “Another one Sameen? You can’t get enough of me can –“ she tapers off into a moan.

Shaw uses her forearm muscles, driving into Root with more force just to shut her up. It works. Until Root only hisses _Yes_ and _oh God_ and _more_. But those, Shaw likes to hear. She complies with every command. Shaw places a hand over Root’s lower stomach, feeling the pressure from her hand inside Root and adding to it.

Root’s contractions are weaker this time, her orgasm less intense.

Shaw doesn’t let up. Root scoots away, but her muscles are just too jelly like to actually go anywhere.

“Sameen,” Root mumbles.

“What?”

Shaw licks her clit.

Root drops it. She cants her hips forward, letting Shaw go to town. By the time Shaw finally pulls out of Root, she’s got four fingers deep inside her, almost tucking her thumbs into her palm to really fuck Root. Except Root’s completely tuckered out. Shame. Shaw swells with pride when Root whimpers at the loss.

Shaw whips off the liquid from her hand and places her wrinkly fingers to her nose. She sniffs, smelling Root’s sex. So potent. Sitting on her haunches, Shaw takes her time watching Root, still breathing erratically with a blissed out smile. She leans over Root, uncuffing her and rubbing her arms to let the flow of blood back into them.

Hoping off the bed, Shaw goes to the bathroom and comes back in with a wet towel. She gently wipes Root down. Shaw pauses when she reaches between Root’s legs. She drops the towel on the bed and cards her fingers through Root’s still wet pubic hair. She grins as Root’s body jerks. Shaw leans in, placing her mouth on Root’s clit and holding it between her lips. It’s still hot and swollen, her heartbeat throbbing against Shaw’s tongue. Giving it a parting kiss, Shaw cleans up Root and carries her to the guest room.

Root’s too tired to even make any innuendos, but she is still awake. She holds onto Shaw’s neck as she’s being carried and briefly presses her lips against Shaw’s neck in a thankful kiss.

So maybe the multiple room loft had been a good idea. Even though an open air one would’ve looked much nicer. But with an extra room that comes with an extra bed, they don’t have to be sleeping in a giant wet spot.

Root rolls onto her side and cuddles the pillow once Shaw tucks her in.

Shaw glances at the bathroom. A shower would be nice. She looks back to Root. No competition. Shaw shakes her head, slipping into the bed and tugging the pillow away from Root. She pulls Root to her and slides an arm under her.

Root doesn’t say a word, just snuggles in deeper.

Shaw waits until Root’s in deep sleep.

“I know you can hear me,” Shaw says to the room. She glances at the cellphone on their nightstand. “You’re not letting her kamikaze in alone again. I don’t care what she tells you.” She draws circles on Root’s shoulder. “If she does this lone ranger bullshit, you call me. Got it?”

Her phone vibrates, the Morse code for Yes.

Shaw shuts her eyes, pulling Root in closer to her.

 

 


End file.
